Dimorphodon
InGen Species ProFile InGen’s Bio-Genetics Company presents the Dimorphodon “the demonic puffins of Nublar” Dimorphodon was the second species of pterosaur that was cloned for Jurassic World alongside with Pteranodon. They were larger than its real life counterpart, probably to make them more visible in the large aviary for visitors. They were just like pteranodons aggressive and would attack prey up the size of a human. Armed with sharp claws and teeth, they can cause serious wounds. However keepers did not have to enter the aviary to fed them since they were a security risk. Their head reminded a bit of theropod dinosaur and might have had DNA from one in order to fill the the gaps in the DNA sequence. They could also grasp with their feet and were mostly scaly. They did posses pycnofibres on their backs. Breed: Dimorphodon Full Name: Dimorphodon Magnus-rex Nublarensis Location And Era: Early Jurassic Period, Mexico and southern England Lifespan: 12 years Status: Endangered Population: 20 individuals Top Speed: when fly they can reach speeds up to 18-34 mph Ecological Niche: small flying carnivore/scavenger Average Height: 3.3 feet Average wingspan: '''4.5 feet '''Average Weight: '''4 lbs '''Home World: '''Earth '''Social Behaviors: they live in large flocks Vocalization: loud screams roars and growls. They have been observed to communicate by flashing vibrant, almost psychedelic patterns on their inner wings. It is unknown what these patterns mean though. Diet: piscivore/carnivore; '''Dimorphodon are generalists, equally happy with feeding on carrion, small animals, nuts and berries, fish, or even larger prey that they take down by mobbing in large groups in the same manner as seagulls. But also like human food like hotdogs, steak And pizza. '''Range: formerly Isla Nublar And now mainland Habitat: Found everywhere save for the colder and drier sections of the island. Mostly forested regions of nublar. In open areas, colonies of Dimorphodon seek refuge on the backs of large sauropods. They also like Coastal forests. They also like Cliff sides. DNA Interpolation: (85%) pure Dimorphodon DNA (10%) Masranio-pteranodon DNA (5%) African reed frog DNA Predators: Dimorphodon are to either to fast or to big to be taken down by most dinosaurs but crocodiles can sneak up on the Pterosaurs and the Mosasaurus are able to Snatch these Dimorphodon from the sky their main predators are dilophosaurus. Site: they used to live on Site A. Diseases: It is Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Hookworms, Algae Poisoning,Tapeworms, Ammonia Poisoning, Cryptosporidium, Rabies, Ragged Tooth and Ticks. Breeding Behaviors: Dimorphodon mated pairs share life-long bonds. The pair constantly renew their bonds through rapid chattering and snout-rubbing, and often mate on the backs of sauropods. When the female is ready, she and her mate retreat into dense forests, choosing a large tree in which to build the nest. The female uses her sharp, slightly outward-pointing teeth to tear a hole in the bark wide enough to fit herself and her young. The male will help by bringing back nesting material and mud with which to seal up the hole to protect the nest inside, leaving a gap wide enough for him to pass food through to the female and young. The female lays two or three eggs. When the room inside the hole has reached full capacity due to the growing chicks, the female will break out, and the young are able to practice their flying skills under the watchful eyes of their parents. The same Dimorphodon pair may use the same nesting hole each breeding season. Summary: dimorphodon capable of powered flying (within reason) and gave that more "gnarled" appearance is likely a choice influenced by the general public because you lot have to remember, Ingen is not a museum, it is a for-profit company, first and foremost. What i mean by this is that it can be assumed that the first specimens of this asset, that were shown to corporate funders were thought of as “too small”, to plain and not appealing to the thrill that the public were expecting from pterosaurs, so in a corporate-funded move, they adjusted this creature to have a more “thrilling” to display alongside the resident masrani-pteranodons. they gave it the wings of a pteranodon, sharpened it, appearance and gave it keratin brows on an almost-theropod like head. Unfortunately, one big downside that came with those “adjustments” was that the resulting pterosaur had an increased craving for much larger prey and an increased aggression towards humans, and after a few close calls, it was decided to adjust it's flying capacity. They did this, not by clipping it's wings but by instead making the tail less-rigid and thining the wings, meaning that although it can theoretically fly long distances, it can barely stay in the air without flapping constantly. Meaning that, at most, it can maybe fly three times the length of isla nublar, before then tiring from exhaustion and drowning in the ocean. it is limiting but the most "human' option they could think of...especially as dimorphodon are harder to track and capture than the pteranodons. Dimorphodon are relatively well known pterosaurs. They were cloned to help show off the diversity of pterosaurs. This resulted in a distinct lack of pycnofibers, a semi-prehensile tail, and most strikingly, chromatophores. These pterosaurs live in a large flock. They will sleep together but will go about their business independently throughout the day. They prey on insects occasionally but will mostly go after small vertebrates. They have been found eating rats, lizards, and even used to harass some of the small dinosaurs like compsognathus. Originally, they were set to be able to roam freely throughout the park. However, it was decided not to let that happen because of their temperament. They are very aggressive towards handlers, biting and attacking from above often. They used to be housed in a massive aviary containing them, along with the gigantic Pteranodon. They live primarily in forested areas. They seem to get along well with the other Pterosaurs. Unlike the original Dimorphodon, their wingspan was one meter longer than the originals, and they were said to be able to use their back legs for grasping objects like their neighbors the pteranodons The clones could also fly better than the original animal, which could only fly in short bursts. Their colors were blue-ish gray on top and mostly gray on the stomach with pink on its face. On the neck and back, they have thick pycnofibers that all pterosaurs had in the past but is rare in InGen's cloned pterosaurs. Isla Nublar’s smaller pterosaur, Dimorphodon is incapable of soaring, instead relying on rapid wingbeats in order to stay airborne and using its long tail as a stabilizer when in flight. It is quite agile on the ground, moving in a scampering motion on all four limbs. It is also an adept climber and lives most of its life in trees or on the backs of large herbivores, using its long, grasping toes and sharp claws to keep a hold. Primarily a predator of small invertebrates, mammals, lizards and amphibians, Dimorphodon snatches its prey with a rapid snapping motion of its jaws. It has large eyes for spotting prey, as well as predators such as the arboreal dinosaur Herrerasaurus. Dimorphodon does in fact share a symbiotic relationship with Isla nublar’s largest sauropods, using the massive dinosaurs as platforms on which to rest and breed. The pterosaur hunts the insects that are disturbed by the movements of its larger hosts, or uses its interlocking teeth to pick off parasites lodged in skin. The pterosaur may feed on the flesh and blood from wounds left behind from predator attacks. While keeping wounds clean of insect larvae and thus helping to prevent infection, it can also prolong the healing process. However Dimorphodon is highly active and rarely stays on a single animal for long. It is constantly on the move, travelling between host to host. A sauropod dying from a Dimorphodon infestation is unheard of. Small groups of Dimorphodon may sometimes be found accompanying adolescent masrani Pteranodon that have been evicted from their family group, benefitting by scavenging the remains of the Pteranodons' prey. Owing to the increased aggression of the full-grown individuals, Dimorphodon tends to give the adults a wide berth. Dimorphodon is moderately aggressive and particularly protective of nests and young. It has been known to go after young pteranodon and small dinosaurs the size of juvenile triceratops, and even use diversionary tactics to confuse and harass the predatory Herrerasaurus. Considerably bigger and badder than its Jurassic ancestor, the Dimorphodon of Ingen has a wingspan roughly equivalent to that of a bald eagle (About seven and a half feet) and measuring about five feet long including its long, thin tail. However, they themselves are frequently hunted by both other pterosaurs, aquatic creatures, and various theropod dinosaurs. The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event: as mount Sibo erupted, HUNDREDS and HUNDREDS of these small pterosaurs escaped the island and now they are roaming across the pacific ocean, eating fish, lizards, cats and other small animals. Category:Pterosaurs